Lessons
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: CSD.Oneshot.Nokoru's in a hurry to finish his paperwork. Suoh and Akira are suspicious.NxI


A/N: Inspired by La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo...might have an actual fic for the category as soon as I finish watching the series on Crunchyroll! ...enjoy!xD

**Lessons**

_**Oneshot**_

The sun's rays splashed through every window it could as a jovial goodbye to the students of CLAMP Campus.

Everywhere sported a fiery orange glow and it gave a most stunning illumination to the interiors of the office of the Elementary Division Student Council.

Suoh and Akira were staring at their chairman in silent awe.

"Is there an occasion, Takamura-sempai?" the treasurer asked in a low whisper.

"Not that I know of," was the also muted reply.

Nokoru was clearly in a hurry to finish paperwork.

The bluenette among them shrugged off the phenomena, somewhat relieved that the council duties were finally being carried out. He was a bit worried, though, about the hectic flourish the blonde was doing it with.

Akira nodded and mumbled something about getting the tea before quietly slipping out the room.

Suoh approached Nokoru's desk with some caution, fearing he'd disturb the elder boy's concentration.

"Ah..." he began, but remained ignored amidst the steady thump of the stamp and the rustle of paper. "You could go on a bathroom break between stacks, kaichou."

Summer blue eyes stayed glued to the documents in front of them. "Funny, Suoh," saod the blonde with hints of sarcasm in his tone. "If you must know, I'd like the afternoon off for today."

Both of Suoh's eyebrows rose. "Oh? You usually HAVE afternoons off whenever you like...at the expense of paperwork, though."

A small smile graced Nokoru's otherwise serious face. "Point taken, but you bug me about it. I technically don't get an afternoon off, do I? ...with you shouting about."

His best friend gave a sigh of amusement before whisking away a pile of finished paperwork for filing.

The room was reigned by some moments of silence before Akira came through the huge double doors carrying their afternoon snacks.

"THERE!" Nokoru exclaimed triumphantly, slamming his hand down on his desk and making his kouhais jump. "I'm done with the paperwork! See you two tomorrow!"

With that, the blonde grabbed his blazer and ran out the room, almost colliding into Akira who had remained somewhat shocked and standing by its doorframe.

"B-but kaichou!" he called after him. "Won't you at least stay for tea?"

Their chairman was already far into the hallway.

Akira closed the doors behind him with a pout on his lips. "Kaichou's never missed out on tea..." he said.

Suoh silently agreed but had no further comment. The pair sat by their coffee table and drank their scalding cups of tea in silence.

"Finished with your work today, Ijuyn?" the bluenette asked good-naturedly after a while.

The black-haired boy looked up at his sempai. "Well, hai, Takamura-sempai," he said with a bit of surprise. "Why?"

The ninja gave him a rare sly smile. "We're going snooping."

It was only thirty minutes past four in the afternoon.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Nokoru was running excitedly through the gold-lit corridors of the Music Department. Most of its students had left and only a dedicated few had stayed in its practice rooms and library.

The especially large practice room for piano was still at the end of the building.

"Idomu-kun!" Nokoru called cheerfully, entering the said room. "Am I late?" he asked.

The redhead sitting at the grand piano smiled as he turned to face his childhood friend. "Not at all," he said.

The blonde sighed in relief and set down his briefcase by the door. He then hastened to a cabinet top and took a violin case from its surface. After two merry clicks, a polished maple instrument gleamed under the light of the dying sun.

With a brilliant flourish that never failed to make Idomu smile, Nokoru placed the violin's butt between his neck and shoulder and tentatively ran his bow over the strings.

"It's out of tune, Nokoru," the redhead said kindly. "Could you play C for me so we could see if the pitch is correct?"

"Where's C again?" asked the other boy, trying to remember where exactly to place his fingers on the violin's scotch-taped neck. "Oh here," he said shortly and played the note.

Both boys flinched.

"Hang on a sec," Nokoru said. "I'll just tune this thing. Tsukimori-sensei taught me during our second lesson."

"You're learning fast, No-chan," Idomu said, resting his arm on the key-free part of the grand piano.

"My tutor's used to fast learners. He's a bit of an airhead at that but he's nice," the blonde replied, somewhat concentrated in his occupation.

"Done!" was the joyful exclamation minutes later. The note C was played once more and the pianist between them smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

The beginner in violin nodded eagerly.

A merry tinkling tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star echoed within the sunlit room.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Well I'll be, did YOU know about this, Ijuyn?"

"Absolutely no idea, Takamura-sempai..."

Suoh's and Akira's tailing brought the pair to the base of the Music Department's left wing. The immense windows of the piano practice room allowed any passer by on the ground to see what was going on inside.

"I didn't know kaichou started taking violin lessons," said the young chef.

His ninja friend nodded slowly. "And here we were thinking he'd be doing something...else."

The pair stood where they were for a few more minutes, listening to the repetitive notes of the children's rhyme.

**TIME LAPSE**

The sun eventually sank beneath the trees. Its wake left blood-colored stains and popsicle-colored streaks in the sky.

The unseen witnesses had long since left the Music Department. The violin and the piano had stopped playing. The inhabitants of the practice room haven't left and the lights were not on.

There was an innocuous shuffle across the carpet, then a bump and a wheel squeaking.

The Twinkle of the Stars was replaced by small sighs and moans of the blackest night. A chuckle came from Nokoru in the dark.

"And there those two were thinking we were practicing..."

Idomu chose a casual 'heh' as his reply before once more playing a totally different instrument.

**END**

A/N: Get the joke? If not, dial 1-800-Please-explain-to-me-this-joke or press the Submit Review button down...there for any other sort of questions! ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
